Running with the Assassins
by CyberSearcher
Summary: R/R: Before you read this, check out Devin's work; AC Parkor irl 4K. He's made some amazing content and is the reason I'm into parkour. Seriously, you will not be disappointed! When Devin and his friends come across a strange artifact (AKA The Apple Of Eden) during a video, one of the athletes poked it. Which ended up sending them to London, BECAUSE REASONS! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ronnie!(Unless your some reader then Hi reader!) I hope you enjoy this story I wrote, your videos were the reason I'm starting to practice parkour. Since I'm only 12, there's only so much I can do but my goal one day is to free run across my home in full assassin outfit. Anyway, on with the plot bunnies! Sorry about the names thought, I probably butchered the scat out of them.**

 **BTW: I don't own AC or any of the content this is based of of. Also check that out, go to Youtube and search up 'Assassin's Creed Syndicate Parkor IRL" I Promise you won't be disappointed with there content, they even made one of some of the other games.**

 **Edit: Man, am I the only one that finds it funny that I do research for a fanfic about a video game but I never study for my tests. lol ;]**

 **Who the Athletes are:**

 **Simon = Jacob**

 **Aleksandra = Evie**

* * *

It was a normal day for Ronnie and the French Free Run Family (#ProSkillz) Well, normal as in running across London in assassin's outfits while dodging the police and jumping across rooftops. They were helping Devin make a short parkor/free running video based of the newest Assassin's Creed game, 'Syndicate.' Normally this would be called insane, but this was all fun and games for them since they trained to do this for a living.

They were in the middle of filming the final part, a epic fight scene against The Rooks and The Blighters. Everyone was super hyped to see how this would turn out so they made sure to make it look realistic, so they decided to film inside a abandoned house.

"And _**ACTION**_!" Someone yelled of-set. Then all hell broke loose. The 'gangs' began to charge at each other with wooden bats alongside Evie and Jacob. Evie slipped under one of there swings and proceeded to throw a strong kick into one of the thugs faces. Jacob then air assassinated another one of them. One of the Templars had one of the rooks in a choke hold but was released as Evie planted her hidden blade into his back. Meanwhile, Jacob was in a fist fight with the other one and managed to knock him to the ground. But he suddenly pulled out a revolver, ready to fire. Jacob just smirked as Evie stabbed him from behind.

"And _**CUT**_!" Someone yelled as all the actors got to there feet giving each other a firm handshake and a pat on the back.

"Great job everyone! Wish I could say the same for my legs." Devin commented since he spent most of the day running around rooftops trying to keep up with the athletes.

"Hey Dev, I think there's something wrong with the footage." one of the extras commented. Devin came over to look at the footage, there was a small glare from the back of the roof where the thugs come out of. They walked over to see something shiny poke out.

"What's wrong Dev?" Simon asked. He loomed over to dust it of. It looked like a shining round orb with small engravings on it.

AKA; The Apple of Eden. (Oh. My. God)

"Did Ubisoft send us this?" Devin asked. The athletes just shook there heads since they had no idea what it was. One of them had the great idea to poke it. The apple started to glow a soft yellow, taking over Simon, Devin and Aleks.

"What the-" Was all Devin could muster before fading away with the light.

 **London POV:**

"heck-" *thump*

Three people were spit out of mid air, all landing on top of each other.

"Ouch, tell me that didn't just happen." Simon asked

"That didn't just happen." Alek said sarcastically

"What the hell did we land on? It felt like a pile on me- OH MY GOD!" Devin yelled. The athletes turned around to see a smoking pile of twisted metal and chipped bricks behind them.

"We should probably move before the cops get here." Devin stated

"We noticed." Then they all sprinted of into one of the dark alleyways. If they waited sooner they would have been greeted with a familiar face.

After a bit of running the trio decided to rest and catch there breaths.

"So, what do we do now?" Simon asked

"How the heck should I know?! We're just as clueless as you are!" Devin yelled a bit to loudly.

"Devin shut up or someone will hear you!" Alek hissed

Oy, what's a thing like you doin around these parts."

 _"Crap."_ They all cursed inwardly. "Someone like you anit belong in somewhere like this. Let me take you to me house and we can talk more." one of the thugs said with a sly grin.

"Say that to her again." Simon threatened, some of them backed of but the one just laughed. "Oy yea pretty boy. Let's dance." He smirked as he pulled out a knife and the rest got into a fighting stance. Even though two out of three of the trio were trained athletes they had no experience in a real battle. Devin didn't have any training at all unless you count the times he had to keep up with them during filming session or running away from the cops (which he had plenty of experience in.) So he just stood there ready to try and defend himself.

"Umm, guys fight or flight?" Devin asked

"I'm gonna say flight, RUN!" Alek yelled as they ran up the nearest building. The thugs tried to follow but they only managed to fall on their british buttocks first try. When they came to the roof they were still trying to wrap their head around what happened.

"Ok, so first we're caught in some explosion, almost get mobbed and now what?!" Simon exclaimed.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out." Alek said. They both turned around to see something out of a black and white movie. Below them were children in work clothes running around the place like mice, adults barking orders. There were giant smokestacks blowing out toxic gases. And farther in the background was the silhouette of Big Ben.

"Aren't we still in London?" Simon asked

"Right place, Wrong time." Devin said.

"Wait a sec, are we in Assassin's Creed?!" Alek yelled. The boys just looked at her like she was plain crazy. "What gave you that idea?" They asked simultaneously.

"Think about it, some random artifact, gangs patrolling the streets, child labor. Doesn't that seem a little obvious." Alek explained.

"Now that you say it, it's a lot easier to wrap my head around all this." Simon said

"Well, you two better watch your backs. If this IS Assassin's Creed then the real Evie and Jacob will be showing up soon." Devin said. Suddenly a shrill yell was herd and the trio all turned their heads towards the noise. They decided to get a closer look so they jumped down the building and ducked behind some boxes.

"You pathetic piece of piss, how many times to I have to break your bones until you learn who is in charge." One of the thugs said while beating up one of the children who looked no older than 10. The trio had to resist the urge to jump out from the covers and choke the bastard.

"We have to do something." Alek said

"What? What are we supposed to do? We don't have any weapons and even if we do free them what do we do with them?" Simon hissed

"Well do you insist on me staying back here and doing nothing?" She said.

"Wait, Alek!" Devin started but she was already on the run towards the nearest guard. She waited until nobody was looking then she jumped on to his back, knocking all the air out of his lungs. She then proceeded to search him until she found some kind of weapon. She repeated this until she had something to show for it. She ended up finding two small throwing knives, a revolver with a dozen bullets and a hundred pounds. Alek strangely (And obviously) , wasn't caught. (I mean seriously, do the chemicals in the factory eat away at their tiny brains or are all the Templars guards that stupid?!)

She found Devin and Simon outside the factory, hunched over some crates.

"There you are! What the hell was that all about!" Simon yelled

"You should be thanking me." She said before throwing the pouch with her spoils. He looked inside, surprised with the contents.

"How'd you get all that?" Devin asked.

"Looted it of some of the guards. Don't worry, I wasn't caught." She raised her chin proudly.

"Yea, let's just get out of her before the rest of them notice you." So the trio ran from the factory. Unsure of where they were heading to. But unbeknown to them, a certain assassin was perched on the rooftops surveying the area until he spotted the trio.

"Ah, The Frye Twins."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Love or Hate me. Nothing is true, everything is permitted! Please R/R for more London Assassin craziness! Weeeeee ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know something, I just realised that when it comes to school work/tests, I never study. But when I write these stories, I work my ass of to make good content. Am I the only one that finds it ironic? Cause I'm half sure I'm not the only writer that feels this way :| Now on with the plot!**

* * *

Devin, Alek and Simon walked through the streets of the industrial side of London. Everywhere the went they were met with envious glares, probably because they looked like they belonged in the upper class and Devin, well he just looked plain weird in there eyes. Alek looked around with pity in her eyes.

"I can't believe this." She whispered

"The fact were in Assassin's Creed or the fact that this place is so poor?" Simon asked

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around both facts." Devin said. They all stopped at a place called "The Rusty Dipper" (I don't have any decent names.) They entered the pub and it was filled with men and women drinking away.

"Oy, look at the li'l lady lads. Bet she has somein real nice hidden under that skirt." One of them slurred before falling flat on his face. The trio just rolled their eyes. They walked over to the bartender to see if there was some place they could spend the night.

"What can I do for ya?" She asked as she cleaned one of the glasses.

"is there anywhere that we could stay for the night?" Alek asked

"Sure, just down the street and to ya left." She pointed

"Thanks miss." Simon said, dropping a few pounds into her hands.

"Oy, where d'ya think yer goin lad?" The trio turned around to see some of the drunken men carrying pieces of wood and broken beer bottles.

"Oh come on!" Devin groaned.

"Ye shoul'da came with lady, we'll be taking good care of ya." One of them said with a drunken smile.

"Let's just get out of here guys!" Alek yelled as they ran down the street. Gladly, the men were to high to be able run in a straight line and just ended up running into a brick wall. When the trio managed to make a good distance between them they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Can't we go one day without running from some random jerk, or is that to much to ask?" Devin wined

"Well, what do we have here?"

"GOD DAMIT!" Simon yelled before he tried to throw a knife at the figure. But he simply caught it mid-air and then twisted Simon onto the ground.

"Two Assassin's, one male, one female, two decades old and that feisty demeanour . You must be the Frye twins." He stared. "But who's this strange gentlemen?"

"Hey!" Devin yelled

"Ok. One, who are you and two, could you please let go of my... brother." Alek hesitated saying the last part.

"Wha, I mean could you please let me go now?" Simon said. The assassins was then released from his iron grip.

"Pardon me; Henry Green, at your service." he said.

"Devin Gram, nice to meet you." he said as he gave his arm to shake.

"So, what exactly were you two doing here with this stranger?" Henry asked

"Well, umm. " Simon started

"London needs to be freed, for the future generations." Devin butted in

"Um, yes. We were hoping to find you but we were... sidetracked." Alek finished

"Well I can see why, come. Let me take you to my shop and we can talk about this there." he said as he started to climb onto the roof tops. Once he was a fair distance away, Simon gave Devin a elbow to the chest.

"Dude, what the heck was that for?!" He exclaimed

"Are you both crazy? Do you have any idea what were getting ourselves in to! Pretty soon the _real_ Evie and Jacob will arrive and we'll all have our necks slit!" Simon explained

"Well what did you expect me to say? Well we were just filming a video about this when suddenly a Piece of Eden managed to drop us in the middle of this mess? Yea we'd already be dead."

"Then what happens now genius?"

"Well since Ubisoft let me play the alpha version of the game I have an idea of what happens next. Henry is going to take us to his shop but then we'll be thrown into a chase scene where some thugs are chasing us then we'll arrive at his shop and-"

"Well then let's go. Green's waiting for us!" Alek said and left the two on the ground as she followed the Spaniard (I think?) assassin.

 **Time Skip:**

"Wow, nice place you have." Devin commented as they entered Mrs. Greens shop.

"Thank you Devin but you two must be disappointed with these conditions. I was not aware of your arrival." He said modestly.

"What do you mean man? This place looks awesome!" Simon said while poking some random bear skin. Devin just plopped down on the nearest chair. Alek was noticed some pictures that Henry wrote on.

"Who are those people?" She asked

"Well, over the years I have established a number of connections across the city." He said

"Sweet, all we have to do is rally the people to fight by our side and-." Alek started but Simon interrupted her.

"But what good will that do if there to scared of Starrick to help us? We need to balance out the playing field."

"Oh come on, Si- Jacob. Let's at least enjoy our time here." She argued

"Hey guys, let's just let Green explain his plan to us." Devin stated, giving said man a pleading look.

"Yes, I do indeed have a plan of my own. We will need the police to turn a blind eye to our activities. My ally in the force, Sergeant Abberline. I've heard he's a master of disguise. Next up, urchins." He said while pointing to a picture of a girl.

"You mean children?!" Alek exclaimed

"Yes, children make for excellent spies." He proposed

"Clara'O Dae, right?" Devin asked

"Yes, how do you know of her?" Henry asked

"Being working class has it''s advantages."

"Now finally, you will be wise to remember that Starrick never acts alone. There are gang leaders in every borough, you'll meet them soon enough no doubt. Rexford Kaylock, known for his ability to vanish before your very eyes."

"Then let's make him vanish for real." Devin said, expecting a laugh. The two athletes just face palmed. Meanwhile Hennry was rummaging through his desk looking for something. He then handed a paper to Alek.

"Hm, who's this?"

"A Templar target you may want to look into. Now let's get you three settle in for the night, yes?" Hennry then guided them to the top layer of his shop where there were two separate rooms that each had a bed and a living room with a decent sized couch.

"I call the guest bedroom." Alek said and suddenly dashed inside. Leaving the three men dumbfounded.

"Ok, then I guess you'll have to bunk with me Greenie." Simon mused.

"Fine, then I'll get the couch." Devin grumbled as he dropped dead the moment he hit the pillow. _"Finally, my poor aching feet can rest."_

 **"BONG BONG BONG"**

 _"God damit."_ He thought as he got up from and re-located his joints with a small pop. It felt like such a short sleep, he just wanted to plop back down and... "ZZzzzz"

* * *

 **Wee! Next chapter up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm really glad that people are enjoying this series. I'm so glad you like this idea and hopefully you'll see more of these in the far future. I'm thinking of Alek acting like Jacob and Simon acting like Evie since that's how I could see it playing out. Oh also, just to clear some things up; Henry is already kinda suspicious and don't worry, the REAL Frye twins will show up before the really crazy stuff goes down. But think of all that exposition. Danm, I better get typing...**

* * *

Alek and Simon decided that they would seek out Sergeant Abberline first since they didn't exactly want the police on there tail along with a couple dozen Blighters.

"Where the hell is this guy? Did you find anything Jacob?" Alek asked

"Nope, nothing."

"Pst."

"What? Who's there?" Simon threatened. An old lady just hobbled over. "I may know a thing or two about that splendid fellow your talking about." She creaked

"Oh for crying out loud." Alek groaned as she pulled of the ladies hat

"For God's sake miss, are you trying to blow the gaff?" He hissed "The hell?"

"Mind you mouth miss. Sargent Abberline at your service. I presume you're the Frye twins Green mentioned?" He asked

"Yep, we were hoping you could help us keep a low profile." Simon said. The policeman made sure nobody was looking before continuing.

"This is how it will work. I will give you the names of criminal gang members, you will bring them back to me. Quietly."

"Yea, yea. No need to get your knickers in a twist gramps. We got this." Alek stated. The sergeant just rolled his eyes.

"Now whatever you do try to keep between the boundaries of the law. For my sake." He said

"Ha, you have no idea how ironic that is." Simon mumbled before sprinting onto the rooftops along with his 'sister'. They ran across the rooftops until they found the man they were looking for.

"So who are we looking for?" Alek asked

"Homer Dalton."

"And how do we know who that guy is?"

"Just go for the guy with the fanciest clothes."

"Done. Just try to keep up."

"Wait, what?" Simon looked up to see Alek jumping of the rooftop. He would have yelled at her for her stupidity if it weren't for a conveniently placed hay bale right below them along with a few Blighters. He could see her head peeking from under the hay, gesturing for him to jump. _"I'm gonna regret this."_ Were his last thoughts before he fell back-first into the hay bale.

"What the hell was that about?!" Simon hissed

"Shut up man! He's right there." Alek gestured to there target.

"So how do you plan to do this exactly?"

"Well, we're gonna need to get the guards out of here unless you feel like fighting your way through. They I'll sneek up behind Homer and knock him out, got it?"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Just get there attention."

(Insert wolf whistle.)

"What the bloody hell was that?" Some of the thugs asked outloud.

"Aww crap." They both cursed

"What the heck was that for?!" Alek exclaimed

"You said to get there attention!" Simon claimed

"I meant one of them! Not every single thug in the area!"

"Oy! come out here or, mph-" Was all the man could say before being yanked into the hay bale.

"We'll beet you to a bloody pulp!"

"Ha, you'll never catch me now!"

"Damit!" Alek cursed "What do we do now?!"

"Um, You go after the target while I handle the thugs." Simon said

"Ha, don't die man." She joked as she ran after the man while Simon whipped out his knife and revolver. He tried to look somewhat composed but he was silently freaking out on the inside.

 _"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, what do I do now!?"_ He was yelling inside his mind. There were only three thugs but they were all armed with sharp knives that he didn't want anywhere near him. He didn't have any kind of martial arts training so he just relied on instinct. The first thug lunged at him, making a wild slash towards his chest but he wheeled around and stabbed his friend in the shoulder. When the first one recovered he threw a few punches at the athlete and some of them made contact to his face leaving him stunned for a few moments.

"Ha, I'll rip you into bloody- ARGH!" He yelled out after he fell to the ground along with his friend. Simon looked up to see Alek with her knife in hand dripping blood.

"Come on, Abberlines waiting for us." She said as she gestured towards a carriage. She helped pull him of the ground as they looked at the mess they made.

"Well, that was insane." Simon wheezed

"Yea. ." She tried to dryly but her body said otherwise. Her hand was shaking around the knife when he just realised something. This was the first time that either of them had made someone bleed. Sure, they had seen blood before during parkour training but that was there own. They had never been the direct cause of someone else shedding blood. And considering how poor the medical care was at that time, they probably weren't going to survive.

"Come on, let's go."

 **Time Skip to Police Station:**

"We'll be glad to see him behind bars. Thank You." Abberline said

"No problem sir." Simon replied. Alek gladly wasn't still shaking but he knew she felt dramatized. "Hey, Evie. If you want I can take care of the next mission by myself."

"No way! Besides, Green's going to be suspicious when he see's me running back after a novice rank mission. Let's just get this over with." She mumbled. Simon already knew that he would have no luck in dissuading the stubborn woman so he just checked his 'To Do List' to see what they had to do next.

"Well, it looks like we have a Templar Hunt; Harold Drake."

"Then let's go already." Alek said and she was already running of.

* * *

 **And that's where I'll leave it. So, what do you think of the fight scene? To bland, to short? Leave a review and I'll see what I can do about it. I didn't want to put anything to graphic since Alek and Simon don't have any fighting experience. Wonder what Devin's up to now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm so glad for all the support you've all showed me. I'll try to make sure that the story stays active. This part will mostly just be slice of life for Devin and Henry.**

* * *

 **Devin** **POV:**

 _"Yawn, man that was a good nap. Wait, oh that wasn't all a dream. Oh well."_ I sat up on the couch and stretched my limbs before hearing a small 'pop'.

"Ah, I see that you're awake Devin."

"Hm, oh. Hey Green, where'd Jacob and Evie run of to now?" I asked

"They have gone to speak with some of my contacts across London." He replied

"Kay man. So, what can I do?" I mean, I don't exactly have much to contribute but I may as well since we're not leaving this place any time soon."

"Ah yes, there is something I need help with." Henry gestured for me to follow him back down. I couldn't help but stare at all the neat trinkets strewn across the shop.

"Devin, I need some help organizing some parts of my shop. If you do not mind that is."

"Don't worry man, It's ok." Henry then showed me where to put what. While I was poking around he spotted a pair of cutlasses mounted on a wall. I walked over and traced the edge of the sword.

"I take it that you have a liking to them."

"Eep!" I squeaked as I turned around to face Henry. "Yea, they sure are pretty. Where'd you get them."

"Oh, there just a trophy from my novice years. I stole it of a pack of smugglers but I have no use for them." Henry explained "Anyway, I think we should be giving you a new wardrobe if you are to blend in better."

"Thanks, have anything I could use?" Henry then gave me a box filled with numerous coats, trousers and boots. I carried the bow upstairs and rummaged through the clothes. Eventually I came out wearing a rusty red coat that had a short tail and brass buttons, a firm pair of leather boots and a worker class cap.

"So, what do we do now." I asked

"Well, you could take a walk around the city. Take the sights of the upper class." Henry prescribed.

"Kay, see you in an hour."

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Devin walked through the industrialized streets of London, taking in all the sights. _'Man, if only I had my camera now.'_ he thought to himself. The sudden thought on home sent a pang of longing through him. How were they supposed to get home? He had some ideas as to how they got her but he didn't exactly was to try and blow up another Piece of Eden to test his theory. He was lost in thought until some familiar voices caught his attention.

"Jacob! Calm down for once!"

"Well pardon me dearest sister if being chased around half bloody London doesn't piss you off!"

 _'Aww, crap. Please don't let it be who I think it is.'_ Devin thought as he turned the corner. But to his distress, there they were. The Frye twins in the flesh. Devin didn't know if he should be running away or helping them out. He decided to weigh his options; If he did help them then they would be more willing to trust him and wouldn't immediately try to shank Simon and Alek when they see them doing side flips across rooftops, If he didn't help them then he would be able to buy some time before they would have to explain why there were two pairs of Assassin twins running across London. He decided to take the first option since the pros outweighed the cons.

"Um, can I help you guys?!" He asked

"Yes please sir, we're looking for Mister Greens shop. Do you know where we can find them?" Evie asked politely.

"Sure, but, um. There's a slight problem." Devin said, not sure how to explain the situation.

"Oy! It's those bloody Assassin twins! Starick's givin' a thousand pound to the man who can bring him there heads."

"You have got to be kidding me." Devin groaned before being yanked into a carriage. "Wait, what the heck?"

"Sorry sir but it looks like we've got company." Jacob grinned before cracking his whip and sending the horses galloping across the cobbled streets. Devin peeked through the back window to see the Blighters following them in their own carriage, muskets in hand. He could hear Jacob climb onto the roof of there carriage and proceeded to return fire.

"Which way to Mister Greens shop?" Evie asked through the gun fire.

"Um, take a left and then a right- no wait make that another left and stay straight." Devin stuttered with the directions. _'Dammit, of all the times for a cart chase why now?!'_

 **(A few gunshots and right, I mean wrong turns latter)**

"Aww man, I think we're lost" Devin groaned. They had eventually lost the thugs but there we nowhere near Greens shop. "Great, just fantastic."

"I thought you said you knew where Mr. Greens shop was?" Evie questioned. But before Devin could answer he was slammed against a brick wall by Jacob.

"This was just a dam waste of time, how do we know that he isn't just leading us into a trap. Sure looks like one of those bastards." Jacob threatened

 _"Aww man, I just happened to choose a outfit that also looks like the enemy faction. Just great."_ Devin muttered to himself. Suddenly, Jacob was thrown of Devin and another Assassin dropped down from the rooftops.

"What the?" Evie asked dumbfounded.

"Simon! Dude, why'd you have to drop in right now?!" Devin yelled

"What do you, oh." He stared at the Frye twins and vice versa. One thought when through there minds.

"Aww crap."

* * *

 **Aww, man that was the worst chapter I've probably written. Welp, better get back to the action soon, and by soon I probably mean like a week. Toodles!**


End file.
